Wipe Them Out
by LiddaL-MushRo0m
Summary: Now there is only one policy left between the 2 gangs: You wipe us out or we wipe you out. Nothings wrong with dating in the gang. But if the gang only has 2 girls and every guy is after one of them than thats a problem no? [AxC][KxL]


"Cagalli… wake up…" I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes… I stared at who woke me up. As I thought it was Kira… I asked him why my alarm clock wasn't ringing. He just looked at me like I was crazy.. " it's been ringing for the past 30 minutes knuckle head .." he replied and knocked me on my forehead. "owww" I wince rubbing my head. He got out of my room and I went to get changed. Hahahaha ok let me tell you… I'm not living in some house happily with my brother. In fact nothing could be further from the truth... Sorry to break it to you but we aren't siblings. Actually he's one of my best friends in the gang. Instead we're 2 of the best members in a gang. Actually we live in an underground hanger with over 100 other GUYS and ONE yes ONE other girl. She's like.. the healer here. Hahahaha we have quite a bit of injured men here… ever since the Warriors started attacking. Well about the gang we're called Hell. One of the most feared gangs in all of Japan. Yeah… one of.. the other one are called Warriors. These two gangs have been at each other's throats for like I dunno.. 3 generations? Years ago things were cool between us for a while, at least until the Warriors changed gang leaders. Man that guy's a ruthless killer. His name's Yuuna Roma. He started attacking us last year. And about last year was when I joined too…

-flashback-

I stared at my clock. 2:o1 am.. ughh… I can't sleep. Maybe some milk will help.. I got out of bed and slipped into my slippers. The first thing I saw when I opened my room doors were 2 men dressed in black holding knives at my parent's throats. I turned around half expecting a third guy to put a knife at my throat. Well something like that happened. There **was** a man behind me but no knife on the throat thing… I think I jumped nearly 3 feet in the air. Jeez… So yeah.. my first question would **obviously ** be "what do you want?" so that's what I asked. Answer… well I expected something more along the lines of.. "show me your safe" or "gimme all your money" but to everyone's shock they said "you" I dumbly pointed to myself with eyes as big as saucers and asked "me! What would you want with me?" They're reply, "For our gang… Hell… join us or you'll see your parent's heads rolling on the floor" My parent's immediately screamed "NO KILL US LEAVE HER ALONE" like normal parents would. Bah as you can guess the men dressed in black paid them no heed and asked for my answer again. My parent's continued yelling. When I looked at them with a sad smile on my face they quieted down. My parent's not believing what I was about to say, "It's better to loose a daughter than have 2 dead parent's." The men with knives around my parent's neck let loose. They ran to me begging me to change my mind. I whispered a "sorry" and " I love you both" before I followed the men out.

-end of flashback-

Yeah well… when I got here Kira was like my guide for the first week. We soon became pretty good friends. He introduced me to Lacus. The other girl in the gang and the doctor / nurse hahaha. He thought we'd be great friends since we're of the same gender. Don't get me wrong Lacus and I are friends it's just Kira finds me hanging around Dearka, Yzak, and himself more often than with Lacus. Odd neh? Well moving on from my personnel life…

I got dressed in my "usual" attire and strapped on my weapons ( all black by the way and guns P ) and went downstairs. Everyone's required to wake up at nine. Why? That's beyond me. I met Kira in the hall and we went to get breakfast. This morning Lacus made porridge. She's good at everything a woman should be good at. **Really **different from myself. Lacus has been teaching me so I've gotten better. Hahaha I even make my bed and clean my room nowadays.

About the gang we're split into 3 different "levels" you could call them. We're split up according to skills. The highest level that you can reach is the title "Demon" That's where I'm at. Everyone living in this hanger has the title "Demon" My main skills are shooting head to head. I'm a quick dodger and I have good timing so I know when to duck and shoot. I haven't been shot once since I came here. grin grin And to answer you question yes I have killed… Actually I'm targeted as one of the most deadly. I'm given the nickname Black Rose. They recognize me by the black rose tattoo I have on my midriff. No one knows what Black Rose looks like except those with the title Demon. The only way to recognize me is the tattoo I have.

Ok back to the "levels" The one below the title "Demon" is the title Devil. This is the second highest title. The lowest title is "Evil" That's where everyone starts. They're the new joiners. They get trained by the Devils and the Devils by Demons.

The Warriors have the same concept. They're highest is Commander, second highest Knight, and lowest Soldier.

Apparently today a Devil is getting promoted to Demon. That doesn't happen very often.. That's why there's only like 100 Demons. I wonder who he is… Well everyone was called into the lobby to greet the new Demon. We all waited while our gang Leader, Mwu La Flaga, walked on stage.

"Today a Devil is being promoted to a Demon. His skills are in Martial Arts and Hand to Hand combat. Please come in Athrun Zala. Everyone turned to the doors entering into the lobby. I saw a navy blue haired boy with emerald green eyes walk towards the stage. I couldn't help but stare. To put it simply: **HE'S HOT. **Yeah.. sure a lot of the guys here were hot but he was hotter… to me anyways. I saw Lacus by the stage gawking at him like I was. Haha … I'll have to ask her about that later. Well Mwu "officially" promoted Athrun and everyone was dismissed. Kira was his guide for a week. Is it just me or does Kira seem to be guiding _every _ new Demon… ah.. whatever… I walked to the infirmary to help Lacus out like I usually do. Funny… Athrun and Kira were there… Why was the infirmary the first place Kira showed Athrun? It's like one of the farthest things away from the lobby… funny… o well why dwell on it right? I was about to go wash my hands when Kira called out to me. "HEY! Cagalli! Come here. I want you to meet Athrun Zala." "Hey" I greeted. "Yo," he relied. "This is Cagalli Yula Atha, or Black Rose, she's one of the two girls in this gang." Kira explained. I saw Athrun look at me in shock. I couldn't help but laugh. I called out to Lacus. " Hey Lacus! Come here!" I yelled. Lacus walked out with a smile on her face. "Hello Cagalli, Kira." She greeted. Kira once again began the introductions. When those 2 finally left and were out of ear shot ( or we thought ) Lacus and I started talking about Athrun. How he was so hot and stuff. Hahaha Lacus was agreeing for a while but than she started saying that she like how Kira looked better. I started laughing. Un knowing to us the 2 were standing right around the corner holding in their laughter. They quickly ran down the hall to laugh so we wouldn't hear them. Yahh forget about them. Back to us (smirk)

We went back in to the infirmary and started treating the wounded people. Most of them were wounded because of the Warriors constant attacks. We didn't attack them because we didn't want to fight them. We just hoped that they would stop. But the Warriors took our standstill the wrong way and thought that we were cowering. But every time they came they retreated.

Suddenly gunshots were heard through out the entire hanger. Lacus started to calm the patients while I pulled up my scarf to cover my face (except my eyes) and ran to the lobby to wait for orders. All the Demons were already there. Mwu gave us orders and we split off into our mini groups. My partner was Kira but since Athrun joined he was put into our group. We were snipers because we were also the best Demons. Mwu said it was no need for us to fight unless we were in a tight snag. So we headed to the roof and waited for orders. Most of the time we didn't fight though…

For what seemed like forever we sat on the roof watching guns being shot and bombs being set off. Finally we saw about a dozen smoke bombs being set off. I covered my eyes and coughed. When the smoke had died down the Warriors were gone. We jumped off the roof and helped carry the injured to the infirmary and the dead to our graveyard. We never had time to do actual ceremonies for them so we just buried them and put crosses to mark their graves. After everyone was brought in we gathered in the lobby to "discuss" things. The entire place was in an uproar. Angry voices were heard yelling "WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK" or something along those lines. Kira, Athrun and I stayed quiet. Finally Mwu raised his hand to silence the room. He spoke but this time instead of calming us he said, "You are right. It's about time that we fought back. Weapon experts hurry and get all our gear ready, Computer wiz's please update our secerity systems and alerts and develop new disablers and such. All the rest get trained and rest, Be on your guard. We will attack in 8 days. You are dismissed." Everyone left.

Great… now there's only one policy between us and the Warriors.

_You wipe us out or we wipe you out. _

I made my way to the infirmary to inform Lacus and to help her with the injured guys. Lacus asked Mwu to order more healing stuff for the infirmary. The things would be arriving in about a week. And in about a week was when we will attack. This world seizes to amaze me…

A bit later Kira and Athrun brought us dinner. While Lacus and I ate they tended to the wounded. Lacus and I talked about the guys in the gang. Hey, what else would we talk about? But for some reason our focus kept going back to Kira and Athrun who were bandaging wounds and stuff. When we were finished eating we helped them finish bandaging everyone and bid them goodnight. Lights out was nearing. We said goodnight and headed to our rooms. Lacus and I share rooms. My room was pretty close to the infirmary so we would be able to hear anyone scream in pain and such. Haha I'm a heavy sleeper so I don't hear but Lacus does. And that's kind of why she doesn't wake me in the morning. That's cause she's most likely already at the infirmary. We each took a shower and got dressed for bed. I turned off the lights and felt my way to my bed next to Lacus'.

**((ATHRUN POV))**

I followed Kira to his room. I was his new roommate. Hahah poor him P. We each took our turns in the shower and came out in boxers. He shut the light but neither of us were asleep. I wanted to learn more about the Demons. Kira willingly answered all my questions. When the room was silent again I stared at the ceiling. Suddenly I had another question. I quietly called out Kira's name wondering if he was asleep or not. Thankfully he wasn't.

"Yeah..? what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering.. Are we allowed to date.. ?" My question seemed to startle him. Soon I heard him chuckle. 

"Hahaha… as long as she or he – " He began.

"I'm not gay…" I stated cutting him off.

"hahah ok well as I was saying as long as SHE is in the gang yes. But you know that there's only Lacus and Cagalli as girls here right?" He started again.

"yeah?" I answered.

" Well… nobody dates them." He began again.

"Why?" I questioned.

"well you can date them.. but if you don't want to die I suggest you don't." He answered.

"explain," I stated.

"It's common sense. As the only 2 girls there both in high demand. If they were to date one guy from the gang the rest of the gang would probably go into a jealous frenzy and kill whoever she was dating. So no one asks them out and if somebody does they flat out refuse him," He answered. I stared at the ceiling thinking… gee… must be hard…

"Well… if you have your eyes on one of them… better not be Lacus," Kira warned.

"Oh..? why?" I asked looking at him through the darkness. I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"J- Just cause.. now go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us," He stuttered. I just laughed and said goodnight. I drifted off to sleep wondering what would happen tomorrow.


End file.
